


New Ears

by eavk



Series: Catkkuno is Ruining My Life [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, DO NOT REPOST OR COPY TO ANOTHER SITE, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavk/pseuds/eavk
Summary: He read the note, “Hi Sykkuno, I hope you don’t mind that I made you some more ears! Hope these are more easier for you to wear with your short hair!” Sykkuno covered his face with his hand, “Oh god, uh- thank you! I really appreciate it!” He glanced at his chat. “Well guys I did feel bad not wearing the other ones…” He trailed off then read a comment from his chat, “it’s rude not to wear them now.”Sykkuno jokingly sighed. “Alright, alright, um-“He shyly placed them on his head and Corpse let out a groan once the ears were fixed into place. “He looks so fucking cute.”
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Catkkuno is Ruining My Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071920
Comments: 14
Kudos: 710





	New Ears

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas motherfuckers <3
> 
> btw this is a combination of both irl content and my previous part! again, this is double posted as a one shot and a chapter.

Corpse held zero shame as he spent hours on twitter switching back and forth between his twitter mentions and the Sykkuno tag. 

He was already scrolling through twitter earlier when he got a sudden flood of tweets yelling at him that Sykkuno got another shipment of cat ears. He didn’t play Raft with the others because he was already anxiously anticipating the drop of his merch and had to be on standby with the company for prep and in case anything happened. His throat was still a little messed up from the spontaneous burrito he ate at four in the morning, so he couldn’t have spoken much even if he wanted to. Still, he wanted to engage with his fans leading up to the merch drop, so he decided to be active on social media as a compromise. 

Corpse grinned excitedly as he pulled open the stream. He could watch a little...

The Sykkuno that appeared on his screen was slightly blushing as he held a few pairs of cat ears in his hands. 

“I- I guess she sent me even more cat ears, oh god, uh-” Sykkuno stuttered.

Corpse couldn’t stop smiling as he saw Sykkuno flustered. He watched the chat speed through even though it was already on sub mode. 

“I hope it’s not because I didn’t wear the first ones she sent me on stream...”

Corpse sighed, remembering how Sykkuno didn’t end up posting the screenshot that Corpse took to instagram. He tried his best to encourage Sykkuno, praising him (a little too much), but inevitably Sykkuno was still too embarrassed. Corpse didn’t mind too much, though. It became a secret just between the two of them. 

Sykkuno showed the cat ears one by one, this time they were on headbands and were more colorful too. He placed them down gently on his desk then read the note, _“Hi Sykkuno, I hope you don’t mind that I made you some more ears! Hope these are more easier for you to wear with your short hair!”_ Sykkuno covered his face with his hand, “Oh god, uh- thank you! I really appreciate it!” He glanced at his chat. “Well guys I did feel bad not wearing the other ones…” He trailed off then read a comment from his chat, _“it’s rude not to wear them now.”_

Sykkuno jokingly sighed. “Alright, alright, um-“

He shyly placed them on his head and Corpse let out a groan once the ears were fixed into place. “He looks so fucking cute.”

With his eyes scrunching up and a smile hidden behind his hand, Sykkuno quickly thanked the new gift subs coming in. 

These new ears were a bit smaller but Corpse didn’t mind. He instead zoomed in a bit more so Sykkuno’s image was bigger on his screen. 

“Yeah, they’re really cute! I’m just a bit embarrassed, uh.” He moved his head down as he fixed his hair on reflex. Corpse didn’t see any bells on this one but he swore he could hear them again. 

Sykkuno laughed nervously, “Looks like she didn’t send a collar this time- oh wait- uh I meant she's _never_ sent a collar, um a-anyways-” He cleared his throat.

Corpse giggled as the chat started freaking out again. He guessed Sykkuno never showed the collar on stream the first time he unboxed it. Corpse felt warmth in his chest knowing he was the only one who had seen Sykkuno wearing it. He opened up his phone again, clicking on Sykkuno’s contact picture then smirked. Ringed finger tracing the collar around Sykkuno’s neck. 

Sykkuno was still bumbling, using gifted subs as an excuse to move along and change the topic. The comments were still screaming about the collar and Corpse chuckled. He let himself watch a bit more of the stream before he had to take a call. He slightly lowered the stream but left it running as he answered. 

He continued to let the stream play in the background as he forced himself to eat again to gain some semblance of self care and a proper schedule. After Sykkuno’s stream ended, Corpse went back on twitter. It was a mess of excitement over his merch drop and people spamming screenshots of Kittykkuno. He searched up the maker of the ears and liked her tweet about the new ones she sent Sykkuno. Just as he was about to exit he saw she tweeted another post with no caption, just the ears she made for Sykkuno and the ones she made for him. 

Corpse instantly liked it. 

He knew there were people who camped on his likes feed and he had absolutely no shame in going on the Sykkuno tag and liking a few more posts. He laughed at a video of Ludwig reacting to the ears on stream. Corpse could only imagine the chaos that would ensue if he ever did the same on video. As if his fans didn’t already know how he would react. 

Corpse finally put his phone down and decided he should do something a little more productive, the nerves slowly coming back as the clock ticked. As soon as he brought himself to stand up, his phone lit up with a notification. 

**Sykkuno** : you know, i never thought id wear this much cat ears in my life  
 **Sykkuno** : but they do look cute on bimbus!

Corpse smiled as he clicked on the picture of bimbus in a christmas sweater with the blue cat ears held in place by his afro. He hearted the picture. 

**Corpse** : he looks adorable :))  
 **Corpse** : you looked cute today too sykkuno :)  
 **Sykkuno** : oh no you saw that? thats a bit embarassing   
**Corpse** : yeah i watched a bit  
 **Corpse** : she didnt send a matching collar this time? ;)

Getting distracted again, Corpse decided to drink water as he waited for Sykkuno’s reply. 

**Sykkuno** : you know what, she did actually...  
 **Sykkuno** : you wanna see? :)

Corpse choked, water shooting out of his mouth and a little out of his nose. His nose burned as he coughed, trying to clear his throat. He clumsily grabbed the entire roll of paper towel without even unraveling a piece, pressing the whole thing to his face before dropping it back on the counter. 

**Corpse** : yes

The reply was instant. 

**Sykkuno** : i’m just kidding! haha she didnt send another one 

Corpse was still hacking and he felt his heart drop at the message. He was getting too comfortable with his teasing. Sykkuno was playing with his goddamn heart. 

**Corpse** : oh lol

Two simple words but the dejected tone was clear. Corpse tried to think of a joke to send to hide his obvious disappointment when Sykkuno’s next texts came in, one right after the other. 

**Sykkuno** : i mean you already saw me with the collar on!   
**Sykkuno** : i think i accidentally did it too tight that night or maybe it was when i was trying to get it off   
**Sykkuno** : it left some red marks around my neck haha  
 **Sykkuno** : it looked like i choked myself haha get it, cause your song- uh well anyways, excited for your merch corpse! 

Corpse dropped his phone onto the counter. He felt like he was gonna pass out.

**Author's Note:**

> you know i had to do it.


End file.
